


Work It Down

by HedonistInk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BOM Suit, Clothing Kink, Clothing Porn, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Galra Keith (Voltron), Handcuffs, Insecurity, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Post-Episode: s02e08 The Blade of Marmora, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Submission, Teasing, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: Shiro discovered quickly that he was very fond of the suit Keith had been given to wear by the Blade of Marmora during his trials. So much so that he'd asked if they could keep it. It looked good on him, the dark colours sharply contrasting and complimenting his form. Keith… wasn't entirely sure about the idea at first. But after disabling the holo capabilities, the Blade had allowed it and Keith had eventually agreed.It had taken a while before they talked about Shiro's peculiar interest in the suit again. And when they did, it was only in passing. Keith always seemed to think it was purely an aesthetic thing but Shiro knew better. He did find the suit visually pleasing. But it was also… what it symbolised. His boyfriend. Galra. But not any Galra. Descended from the same Galran resistance movement that had given him back his freedom and helped him to get back to Keith. Eventually, the two topics had intertwined with Shiro offering to prove to Keith how he felt about both the suit and Keith's origins.It was only a matter of finding the right time. Something which Shiro had carefully planned out.





	Work It Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekora/gifts).



> Commission piece for flufflyneko. Sorry this took a while to upload! 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated~

Shiro discovered quickly that he was  _ very _ fond of the suit Keith had been given to wear by the Blade of Marmora during his trials. So much so that he'd asked if they could keep it. It looked good on him, the dark colours sharply contrasting and complimenting his form. Keith… wasn't entirely sure about the idea at first. But after disabling the holo capabilities, the Blade had allowed it and Keith had eventually agreed. 

They'd spent countless hours talking over Keith's hesitance over his newly uncovered alien origins. Keith seemed convinced the team wouldn't trust him. And… given Allura's reaction in particular, Shiro couldn't exactly blame Keith for that fear. Hell, he remembered the way his gut had clenched when Lance had hesitated to shake the hand of his prosthetic. And that was only an  _ addition _ to his body, not something in his very DNA. But Shiro was adamant. First and foremost, Keith was a Paladin of Voltron and the others knew that. 

It had taken a while before they talked about Shiro's peculiar  _ interest _ in the suit again. And when they did, it was only in passing. Keith always seemed to think it was purely an aesthetic thing but Shiro knew better. He did find the suit visually pleasing. But it was also… what it symbolised. His boyfriend. Galra. But not  _ any _ Galra. Descended from the same Galran resistance movement that had given him back his freedom and helped him to get back to Keith. Eventually, the two topics had intertwined with Shiro offering to  _ prove _ to Keith how he felt about both the suit and Keith's origins. 

It was only a matter of finding the right time. Something which Shiro had carefully planned out. 

“Alright, I think that's enough for today." Shiro's voice rang out across the training room. He was tired, sore, his muscles thrumming with ache and exertion. But his evening was far from over. "Good job tonight, everyone."

The extra evening training sessions were doing the team good. They were starting to work more cohesively. Shiro was proud of them. 

As everyone moved to leave, Shiro hesitated before calling out to Keith who had just turned to step away. No, he'd planned this, he was going to follow through. "Keith! Hang back a minute." 

Keith stopped, shoulders hunching with tension before relaxing as he spun in place, curiously raising a brow in question. "Yeah, Shiro?" 

"Oh… it's… nothing important." Shiro shook his head when he noticed that Lance had stopped as well, curiously peering over at the two. "I just… wanted to ask you about that training replica of the Marmora sword we were talking about." 

As expected, Lance huffed and turned to leave the room. Good. A few moments later Shiro and Keith were alone. 

"Well…?" Keith probed curiously. There was a spark of something in his eyes, anticipation and a subtle hopefulness. 

Shiro was quick to step forward after that, reaching out to run a hand down Keith's cheek and delighting at the way the shorter man leaned into the touch with a shaky breath. "Get yourself ready… And come to my room. Alright?" 

Keith's breath hitched as his eyes snapped open again. "You mean…?" 

Shiro nodded. "We've been working so hard… I think we could both use to unwind a little bit… Maybe what we talked about the other day?" He knew Keith would know exactly what he meant. Just  _ talking _ about it during a break after a session of afternoon training had resulted in them both getting too worked up to handle going to dinner without getting each other off. 

" _ Fuck yes. _ " Keith breathed, fists clenching. The shorter man drew back into himself immediately at Shiro's quirked brow, relaxing his posture with a breath. "What do you want me to do?" 

Shiro reached out, fingertips pressing against Keith's cheek lightly. A smile crept across his face at the way Keith leaned into the minor touch. "Get yourself ready just like we talked about. And then come to my room. And I'll… take care of you from there. Alright?" 

Keith let out a shaky huff, nodding and stepping back. "Right. I'll… I won't be long, then."

"And Keith?" Shiro called out, making the other man stop and turn enough to look back over his shoulder. "Be thorough." 

Blushing, Keith nodded again and left the room quickly, leaving Shiro alone to let out a shaky breath. After a moment, Shiro headed for his room to prepare what they would need and work on getting himself into the headspace he needed to be in for this little game. 

Shiro took his time in getting out the lube, setting it to the side for the moment. He took the cuffs out next, the strange Altean handcuffs feeling surprisingly light in his grasp. Shiro tested the release on the cuffs, wanting to be sure he could release them easily if the need should arise. He hoped it didn't, of course, but he didn't want their evening to end anything but well for both of them. A small bowl of warm water with a wash cloth was set to the side of the bed. He'd been told the bowl had Altean technology to keep its contents warm as well, though he'd never left anything in one long enough to notice. As good a time to test it as any, he supposed. Beside that, a glass of cool water, one he intended to make sure Keith drank at least half of after all this was over. 

When a knock came at Shiro's door, he jolted, looking to the supplies he had set out again to confirm he had everything within reach. Nodding to himself, Shiro smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles on his shirt. 

"It's open!" Shiro called out, silently stepping in front of the things on the bed on the off-chance it  _ wasn't _ Keith on the other side. 

Shiro knew the moment he saw the dark fabric of the suit that it was Keith. His gaze raked over the outline of Keith's body. It really did hug every line of his body. Shiro couldn't wait to peel it off of him. But that would come later. For now he had to be sure Keith was where he needed to be emotionally and mentally. 

"You're sure you still want to do this…?" Shiro confirmed, running his hands over the tight-fitting fabric of the suit. 

Keith nodded, biting his lip as he focused on a point somewhere in the middle of Shiro's chest. 

"Keith… Look at me." Shiro had to be sure, he had to  _ know. _

After a moment, Keith's eyes raised to his and Shiro forgot to breathe for a moment at the heat in his gaze. "I'm sure." 

Shiro didn't hesitate then, tugging Keith into a harsh kiss, metal hand coming up to rest against his cheek for a moment before dropping down again. A moment later there was a click and a whirr of the handcuffs he'd fastened around Keith's wrists activating. He was perpetually surprised how lightweight the cuffs themselves felt. 

Keith's eyes went wide before flicking down to stare at them as he reflexively tried to tug his hands apart only to have them yanked back together. Gaze shooting back up to Shiro's face, Keith's eyes burned with that same heated need from a moment before, only more intense now. 

Shiro dropped down the shorter man's body then, fingers skimming across the suit and watching as Keith's eyes fluttered. He wondered exactly how much he could feel through the suit, how tight it felt against his skin. Settling on one knee, he fastened a second pair of the cuffs at Keith's ankles before standing. 

Standing finally, Shiro let his hands roam, mapping out the familiar curves of Keith's body through the unfamiliar coating of the dark suit. He didn't miss the shudder that ran through the smaller man's body as he arched into the touch. Shiro stepped to the side after a moment, gesturing with one hand. Voice firm, he spoke up, "On your knees on the bed."

Keith swallowed hard, nodding. "Yes, Sir." It didn't take him long to comply, shuffling up onto the bed, kneeling at its edge. 

"Now, hold still." 

Keith nodded, maintaining his position even as Shiro's hands settled on his shoulders. Obedient. Surprisingly so. Keith could follow orders well. ...When he decided to. The real trick was in getting him to decide to take that position normally. But it seemed he'd already committed himself to it. Good. 

Shiro's hands roamed freely but slowly over Keith's shoulders and down his arms. He could feel every curve and line of Keith's body as his hands drifted from Keith's wrist to his waist only to skim up his sides. Shiro took his time exploring higher and higher before venturing forward. 

Taking care to keep a small gap of distance between their bodies, Shiro nuzzled against the side of Keith's head. He took in the salty-sweet scent of his hair, listening to the way Keith's breath hitched when Shiro's fingertips brushed against the hardened bumps of his nipples through the material. It was a strange combination of sensations. He could  _ feel _ the lines of Keith's body but yet he couldn't  _ directly _ touch them. His fingers only met the strange alien fabric that seemed incredibly tough yet incredibly stretchy and flexible. 

Shiro kept teasing for a moment, listening to the pace of Keith's breathing picking up before dragging his hands back and up the shorter man's back. Moving up to the nape of Keith's neck, Shiro started to unzip the suit. He stopped partway down the other man's spine before moving his hands back up to push the fabric open and off Keith's shoulders. 

Tight, dark fabric gave way to soft, pale skin. Which Shiro took care to not touch directly with his hands. Not yet. Instead, he let his hands ghost down Keith's arms again as he moved to press a few soft kisses against Keith's upper back. He could feel the shudder running through the other Paladin's body, hear the shuddering breath he let out, feel the ridges of the seams of the fabric separating them. It only served to spur him on, soft kisses being replaced by teasing nips that had Keith's breath hitching. 

Shiro followed the nipping with a harsher bite, hands running down Keith's sides. Shiro's grip squeezing against Keith's ribs, he sucked a dark mark against warm skin, delighting in the startled moan that tore out of the other man. Kissing lightly at the mark when he drew back, Shiro took a moment to admire the way it looked, kissing across Keith's shoulders until he found another spot he deemed suitable. And then it was time for more squeezing and biting. More marks followed those until Keith's shoulders were decorated with them. 

Then and only then did Shiro bring his hands back up to touch Keith's skin directly. His palms skimmed over the scattering of marks he'd left. Keith gasped at the contact before groaning, tipping his head forward. 

"Shiro… S'good… Don't stop…" 

"I don't plan on stopping… Not until we both get what we want… You want me to make you feel good, right, kitten?" 

A quiet whimper was followed by a nod from Keith and Shiro couldn't help but smile. As a reward, he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Keith's shoulder. "Such a good boy… So good for me." 

Shiro kept working his hands over Keith's back and over the suit. His hands moved forward, feeling against Keith's chest through the fabric again. Dropping his hands lower, he palmed at Keith's cock through the fabric, feeling how hard he was. No doubt, Keith was making a mess of the inside of the suit with precum by now. Keith keened at the contact, bucking his hips into the touch and grinding himself against Shiro's palm desperately. He was already so worked up. 

Shiro shifted closer until he could grind his hips against Keith's ass. Shiro's free right hand snaked up to tangle in Keith's hair, tugging the smaller man's head to the side so that he could lick a line up his neck. 

"Sh- _ Shiro! _ " From the intensity of Keith's cracked and desperate near-shout of a moan, Shiro could tell his movements were grinding against the plug in Keith's ass. Keith's hips rocked back against him in an attempt to get more friction, rocking into his palm between movements as Shiro sucked more marks against Keith's neck. "Tell me, kitten… You want me to fuck you…?" 

Keith whimpered and nodded. Not good enough. 

Shiro tugged at his hair again and earned a quiet keening sound. "Use your words, Keith. You know I love to hear you tell me what you want…" 

"F-fuck me… Please… God please fuck me…" 

"Hm… we'll get there. ...But not yet." Shiro teased, pulling back. 

Keith's whine when Shiro pulled away was worth it. Shiro went back to covering Keith with marks. The hand that had been cupping Keith's dick snaked between them to claw sharply and suddenly down Keith's back, making him jolt away only to arch and cry out as the hand in his hair kept him close. 

"Just let me have my fun with you…" Shiro urged. 

"Anything…" Keith panted. "Anything you want, Sir…" 

With a pleased hum, Shiro continued what he had been doing. 

Finally, Shiro placed his hand against Keith's back, hand splayed between his shoulder blades. "Forward, kitten. All fours. Come on." 

Shiro pushed and Keith complied with the motion, dropping onto his hands and knees, wobbling unsteady for a moment. That done, Shiro moved to undo the zipper more, stopping only once he had the very top of the cleft of Keith's ass exposed. He smiled to himself as Keith shuddered, the insulating properties of the suit no doubt failing against the coolness of the air with how exposed he was now. 

Shiro let his hands run over Keith's back before moving down to his ass. His movements were slow, thorough, as he started to knead and caress at the firm cheeks contained within the suit. If there was one thing Shiro was the most fond of physically, it was Keith's ass. And trapped under the dark, tight fabric, it only looked all the more perky and attention-grabbing and  _ delicious. _ Shiro wanted to peel it off. 

But not yet.

Instead Shiro took his time, kissing at the small of Keith's back before letting his hands wander and knead, grabbing handfuls of pliant flesh made firm by the strange alien material. He squeezed and kneaded his way down Keith's thighs before starting to work his way back up. More hickeys added to the series of marks covering Keith's back, scattered across his lower back. Shiro pushed the suit down lower, just over the top of Keith's ass so that he could bite and suck more marks against the skin at the top of his ass. 

Keith twitching and jerking away isn't part of Shiro's intention though. He reached up, grabbing a fistful of Keith's hair again and tugging his head back. "Kitten… Do you want me to stop…?" Shiro asked, tone a mix between threatening and teasing. 

"Nnaagh! N-no! No, don't stop… Shiro… Not now…" Keith's answer was quick and hurried after the surprised yelp of a moan. 

"Then you need to stay still for me, sweetheart… Can you do that…?" 

"I… I can do that… Sorry…" 

Pushing the suit down lower still, Shiro shoved the tight yet pliant fabric down the smaller man's thighs slightly. It was only enough to expose the curve of his ass, the curved base of the plug nestled between his cheeks, and the slightest hint of Keith's balls twitching at how the suit brushed against them. He could see the slick shimmer of lube in the soft light of the room. Reaching out, Shiro brushed his fingers against the plug base, nudging it a bit. 

As expected, Keith gasped and jerked forward, a startled mewl of a moan escaping him. 

"Uh-uh… Did I say you could move?" Shiro didn't follow him, instead staying right where he had been. "You're just insistent on misbehaving tonight, aren't you…" 

Keith whimpered. "...No, Sir… Sorry, Sir… It won't happen again." 

"No, it won't. Or I might have to stop…" 

Shiro waited patiently for Keith to settle back into the position he was in before. He teased against the rim of Keith's ass, just under the edge of the plug, watching the way Keith twitched. It was obvious the smaller man wanted to move, that his body was aching to move. But impressively he stayed still. Shiro would have to reward him for that. 

But not yet. 

Shiro tugged at the plug, watching the way Keith's rim was tugged with it, stretching against the wider stretch. He stopped right as it seemed the smaller man's ass might surrender the small object, instead moving to push it deeper, letting the base settle snugly against Keith's rim. Moving to tug at the plug again, Shiro repeated the motion of pulling and pushing, watching the way Keith tensed with anticipation at each tug. He wondered if Keith realized he was making it harder for the plug to be finally pulled free so that he could have what he wanted. Impatient thing that he was. 

Shiro kept up the teasing tugs for another few moments, watching Keith grow increasingly frustrated and impatient. Finally he tugged just that small margin longer and harder and the widest point of the plug slipped free, Keith's body easily expelling most of the rest of the length of it as his ass twitched at the sudden stretch and clenched in its wake. Keith cried out so sweetly as the plug came free that Shiro couldn't help but shudder. 

Still… he needed to know where they were at before he could even think of continuing on. 

"You doing alright, kitten?" Shiro purred sweetly. 

In response, all he received were a series of small whines as Keith squirmed and panted, face down in the sheets, sticking his ass up in blatant offering. Shiro could see the way Keith's ass was twitching around nothing, loosened and waiting. 

"Keith…" Shiro's tone turned more serious. "Talk to me, sweetheart. Colour?" 

Another whimper escaped the prone man before he nodded. "G-green… M'okay." 

Shiro nodded, grabbing for the bottle of lube he'd set to the side earlier and coating his fingers well with the slick substance, not missing the way Keith jolted slightly at the sound of the cap. "Alright… Then no sense keeping you waiting, is there?" 

"Nh… no… fuck me." Keith's tone was eager, breathless. With how much he'd been worked up, it was hardly a surprise that he'd be losing himself over the prospect of  _ more. _ He'd pushed Keith to the limit of his patience already, he knew that much. Still… He couldn't help but push him a little bit more. 

Keith could handle it.  

Shiro pushed two slick fingers into Keith's ass without delay, feeling him out, feeling how much work the plug had done to stretch him out. He tugged at Keith's softened rim briefly before spreading his fingers. 

The sound Keith let slip past his lips was almost a keen, cracked and whining as he pushed back onto the fingers. "C-c'mon… it's fine… Just do it…" 

"Oh…?" Shiro asked, surprise clear in his tone. "You sure you can handle it, kitten? Wouldn't want to break my favourite little toy…" 

Keith groaned, burying his face deeper into the pillows as he stuck his ass higher. "S-shiro… please…  _ Fuck _ me. C'mon… I need it… Please." 

A light chuckle bubbled up from Shiro's chest in reply. "Well if you're going to ask that nicely… how could I possibly say no to you, kitten?" 

Watching Keith shudder at his words, Shiro pulled back. He stood properly again, moving to undo his pants. Shiro took his time in undressing himself, keeping quiet otherwise. The rustle of fabric and Keith's heavy breaths were the only sounds filling the room. Shifting his position, Shiro urged Keith further up the bed to kneel behind him. 

It was slow going as Shiro nudged the blunt head of his cock against Keith's rim before pushing forward. He didn't want to push him too far too fast but… his own impatience was starting to break through at the edges. Finally, slow pushing gave way to small half-thrusts, gradually getting deeper with each thrust.

Shiro could feel Keith winding tighter, body coiling and tensing like a spring as he got closer to his release. Shiro paused mid-thrust to leave a series of kisses across Keith's back, smiling at the way Keith whined and tried to push back against him. Shiro held him in place easily. "One more thing. I don't want you to cum until I say you can… Can you do that for me, kitten?" 

The whine that followed then was far more broken in its tone, a desperate unvoiced plea as the restrained man's hips twitched and jerked against the hold. Oh Keith clearly didn't like that one. He was always impatient and games like this only served to push him to his limit, testing that patience. After a moment of writhing, Keith calmed, letting out a shaky breath. "I… I can try, Sir…" 

Keith was so good, so good for him. Shiro licked at the line of Keith's spine. "I think you can do more than just  _ try. _ " 

"...I can do it." Keith nodded with another steadying breath. 

"I know you can." Shiro agreed, voice dripping with praise and pride. 

Keith whimpered, nodding. 

Shiro pulled back then, starting to move again with slow, steady thrusts. He focused on the force and on making sure Keith felt every inch, every thrust. He wanted Keith to know exactly what he was taking. 

It wasn't long before Keith was trembling, hands clenched into fists against the sheets. Keith kept his head tipped down, moans and pleasured overwhelmed sounds escaping him easily and freely. But as Shiro kept going, Keith's pleasure turned into a struggle against himself, pleas starting to escape from him that only increased in frequency and intensity. Shiro didn't relent, keeping his pace slow and easy. 

"Sh--ro… Pl… e-ease… need… fckhh… C-cum…" Keith started to all but mewl with each thrust, broken keening noises and pleas escaping him with every thrust as he obviously struggled to hold himself back. Maybe that was enough time spent working him up. Shiro wasn't sure how long he could hold out either. But he needed to hear one more thing. 

Shiro shuddered, moving to wrap an arm around Keith's chest, holding him close. Hard thrusts were replaced by slow, deep grinds. "You're  _ my _ Galra." He nuzzled against the side of Keith's head as Keith outright whimpered, tensing. Shiro could feel the sweat dampening Keith's hair. "Say it, Keith." 

"I'm…" Keith hesitated and there was a long moment where Shiro wasn't sure if he would be able to say it or if he would wind up tapping out. But then Keith spoke again. "I'm your… g--nnh…" He faltered before trying again, "I'm… your Galra…" 

Shiro let out a shaky breath, nuzzling against Keith's hair and pressing a few kisses to the side of his head. "Good boy, good boy… You can cum now, kitten. Cum for me. I wanna make you feel good." 

Using the leverage of the arm wrapped around Keith's body, Shiro started moving again, able to thrust harder and faster. Each thrust rocked their bodies together and it wasn't long before Keith was cumming hard with a sob of a moan, the sound broken and shattered in the air between them. 

Shiro felt himself forced closer to his own peak by the way Keith was clenching and tensing around him. He managed to hold out for a few more thrusts, working Keith through his orgasm, but it wasn't long before Shiro was cumming hard. A choked groan caught in his throat, hips jerking forward to sit flush against Keith's ass as he spilled inside of him. Shiro's hips jerked in small rolling motions as he rode the wave of his climax before shutting his eyes with a shuddering exhale as he came to a stop, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. 

After a long moment, Shiro eased Keith down against the bed. Pulling back, he could feel how the sweat had stuck their bodies together slightly and shuddered. Shiro stroked over Keith's shoulders, watching him shudder. "You alright…?" 

Keith nodded breathlessly, chest heaving to meet the needs of his overworked and over-exerted body. 

Pulling out, Shiro shuddered at the oversensitivity of his body. He moved to undo Keith's restraints, setting them on the floor out of the way before moving to help Keith out of the rest of the suit. It took a bit of maneuvering but eventually he managed to get it to drop to the floor. Next he grabbed for the washcloth, pleasantly surprised at how the bowl had kept the water comfortably warm. 

There were definitely some perks to alien technology. 

Shiro took his time in wiping Keith down, first wiping soothingly across the marks he'd left. As he moved, Shiro's lips spilled a series of easy praises. "You did so good… You know that?" 

Keith's breath hitched for a moment. Shiro kept going. 

"You're always so good for me… So patient… I know you'll fall apart beautifully for me…" Shiro continued. He let the warm, wet cloth drag across the beads of sweat that had pooled in the small of Keith's back. 

"And the fact that you trust me… Thank you… You're so… You're so beautiful when you fall apart like that… You look so good… Sound so good… it's gorgeous…" Wringing out the cloth as Keith whined and buried his face in the pillow, Shiro soaked and squeezed it out again before moving down between Keith's legs to wipe up the mix of cum and lube. 

A quiet mewl had Shiro pausing, settling a broad hand against Keith's shoulder. "You alright?" 

Keith nodded minutely, taking a minute before lifting his head, shooting a lopsided smile back at Shiro. "S'okay… Just sensitive." 

"Well you've got plenty of time to rest up now, sweetheart…" Shiro reassured. 

"Mmh… here. You need this." Shiro set the cloth down for the moment, reaching for the cup and passing it carefully to Keith who propped himself up on his elbows to accept it, taking a few sips. 

"Come on… a little more than that, please?" Shiro asked. 

Lips drawing into an almost frown off-center of his face, Keith nodded. He took a few more sips before handing the cup back and slumping down again. 

Shiro moved to take the cloth up again, urging Keith to turn onto his back as he wiped down the mess of cum the suit had held against Keith's body. It didn't take much longer before Keith was clean enough. They both still needed a shower but that could wait until later, after they'd both rested some. Shiro dropped the cloth back into the bowl, offering Keith the cup again to take a few more sips of water before curling up beside him, gathering the slim man up into his arms easily. He nuzzled against Keith's hair, kissing at one of the darker marks on his shoulder. 

"Try to get some rest, alright?" Shiro asked. 

Keith nodded, curling up closer to the warm body behind him. Shiro couldn't help but revel in being the one allowed to see Keith like this. Vulnerable. Open. At peace. It wasn't long until Keith's breathing leveled off with sleep. And Shiro wasn't far behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also find me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/interdictedink/) & [Tumblr!](http://interdictedink.tumblr.com/)


End file.
